Painful Heart
by Mia Vandutchess
Summary: Mia's life was bound with the Dark Lord. She risked her life to spare the headmaster. She helped and destroy cities and villages to surrender them to him. She tries hard to satisfied him but she eventually failed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

War...war...war...war...never going end? Mia thought. She bit her lips and stroke her Persian cat as she watch the world moves from the common room window. She looked at her letter that she just got. She sigh heavily and breathe to the window. Mia felt her eyes was burning and tears was flowing hard. Her sister died a few days ago and it was all her fault from the beginning.

She lost her trust from her only friend who doesn't judge her from what sort of girl she is. Mia was forced to take over as she wanted to save everyone in Britain from tragedy. With all this war that's filled everyone's eyes. She turn around and saw students who was scared about what's going to happen.

Mia watched younger students who were staying in groups afraid of her. She saw the sun has set and it grew darker. Mia beat the window. It's time for the war to start. There was an annocement about students go to their common rooms immediately.

The curtains closed all the windows and the fires became smaller. Mia took out her wand. She put her cat safely away. Some students were peering through the curtains to see what's happening. All of them gasped and walked away from the window. The portrait opens and the head of house came in. She put a charm on the portrait so that it locks people from coming in and put a strong shield charm.

She announced that the school has to surrender to the dark lord. Mia was sitting in the couch nearby the fireplace. She dug her face in her hands. Mia wasn't going to lose her home. She was angry but she knew she can't show herself or else the dark lord would ask her to torture the headmaster to surrender the school.

All the students were scared, the girls whimpered and the boys was shivering with fear. Mia grabbed her cloak around her. She knew this is it. The war is about to begin and no one can escape it. Death Eaters is stationing all exits from the country.

Mia sigh heavily and heard aloud noise from the grounds and a few students cried. The Head girl and boy are in the fight to help the staff to fight the death eaters. She peered outside and saw the lake has dried up and the merpeople, grindyllows and the giant squid was suffering. The merpeople was screaming and the death eaters were closing their ears.

From the forbidden forests, the centaurs were shooting arrows at the death eaters. The Hagrid hut was burnt to the ground and so are the green houses. Fire was firing up from the south and north of the grounds.

A lot of students were crying seeing the destruction in front of their eyes. The girls were crying and the boys were shocked. Mia walked away from the window and crushes her letter that she was holding. Destruction is in front of everyone's face. Mia knows she can't avoid it. She has to do it for everyone's sakes.

Mia walked towards the portrait and she heard the head was shouting for her but she ignored it. She wasn't going to ignore it. She wanted the war to end. She can't stand to see innocent peoples get hurt and she was holding her wand tightly. She hoped she makes the right choice. She just can't stand to watch the war continues. She's not going to let history to repeats itself. She was angry at him for creating destruction and starting the war from the beginning.

Mia was breathing hard and she looked up and saw the red eyes and white face. She heard the headmaster was screaming her name but ignore all the screams. 'Release them...I'll join you just don't hurt anyone' Mia said. She was walking towards them and a lot of the students were shocked. Mia bow to Voldemort and held her hand up straight. He was smiling at her. He branded the dark mark on her arm. Her tears were flowing freely. For everyone Mia Thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forcing the tears back in

It's been weeks since she joins the Death Eaters and she always beside the dark lord and helping him taking over the Ministry and everything. He also announced that she was his next heir and that Mia is his adopted daughter. She seemed to be very close to him and share nearly everything.

If only she could escaped and help others but she wasn't allowed to leave his side no matter what. She was sitting at her room staring at the death eaters practicing hard for the next battle. He told them that in the evening there's a new army coming to join.

Mia wasn't happy about it, she didn't want him to get stronger. Mia didn't surrender the only thing that could change the ideal plans. Hogwarts. She didn't want to lose it, she loved it and she never wants it to be surrendered to the dark lord.

If he does this whole world has no safe home to be protected. Everyone is doomed forever unless someone could kill him. Mia thought she had created World War Three but of course she didn't. Someone can fight him.

Mia didn't dare to fight him, he can punish her even do she's his adopted daughter. She can't do anything to help the muggles from death. She can only watch. There was a soft knock on her door and it creaked as it was pushed. 'Mia the dark lord want to see you' Bellatrix said. Mia sighs and went to the throne room.

She gave him a bow and looked up at him. He smiled at Mia. 'You saw the army outside? We have to conquer Bulgaria and Durmstrang 'He said. He stood up and went in front of Mia. 'I need you to train them Mia. Make them stronger!' He said. A few death eaters was grinning happily. Mia was forcing tears back in.

Whenever there's a new army, they had to train them and if they misbehave, they were tortured and some of them murdered. Mia gave him a bow and walked out. She walked towards the army. 'I'll be your trainer before you go to Bulgaria. If you train hard, behaved and listen to our instructions then you might be able to live. If you didn't listen to us, you won't be eating!' Mia shouted to them.

Half of them moved and was terrified. Mia, Bellatrix, Lucius, Amycus, Avery, Goyle and Rockwood moved to check on the army. If they saw a weak one they kill him straight away. A lot was family members and there was still a lot of them.

Mia walked away and they left to go to their tent. Mia sigh heavily and lay in her bed. She was tired, tired of instructing them, killing them and torturing them. This is the fourteenth army and she hope they would be better than the last.

Mia fell asleep and Bellatrix woke her up and she groaned. 'Hurry Up they are awake!' She said. Mia changed and stands in front of them. 'Good Morning! We will be train you how to protect yourselves...'Mia continues and she sighs when she finished. They understood.

Mia watched them and they definitely are stronger than the last. After training, she went to see the dark lord and told him the news. He was happy that they are stronger. He stepped out to see and saw that they was training hard and followed the instructions.

He left and everyone gave him a bow before he left the training grounds. Mia smiled and left to eat with him. She was satisfied that she had train them and she knows that when they want to attack Bulgaria, they will win it faster than they did to Switzerland.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well since only one R&R so…I suppose I have to update this then

Chapter Three: Betrayed

Mia, Lucius, Amycus and Bellatrix were parting the army into 4 groups. The first quarter was for ambush and the half was the real battle groups and the last half was for back up if the battle fall. They arrived at Bulgaria three hours ago and they were training before the real war began. They hide in the forests away from people.

Mia stepped into her adopted father's camp and saw he was with Lucius and Narcissa. Mia looked at the both of them. 'You called?' Mia asked. Voldemort turned and saw Mia, he smiled warmly and ushered the Malfoys out of the camp. 'Sit down Mia I want to tell you something' He said as he pour two glasses of Pumpkin Juice and hand it to Mia who drank it fast.

'Well I'm impressed with your work recently and I want you to join me in the battle by tomorrow dawn' He said. Mia spilled her drink in her clothes and quickly dries them with her wand. 'I can't do that, who's going to mend the one who got attacked?' Mia protest. She heard him sigh and turn towards her looking angry.

'Fight with me there! I won't hear any excuse anymore MIA! Whenever I ask you to join in the fight with me you basically said you can't! Tell me Mia why can't you fight with me?' He asked. Mia gulped and looked at the ground. Mia didn't reply and then Voldemort roared with anger and send a Cruciatus curse at Mia.

After Mia was recovered from the Cruciatus Curse; she stood up and glance at Voldemort. 'I can't believe I actually adopted you useless girl!' He shouted. He's wand was growing sparks and Mia took several steps away from him. He walked to Mia and was about to send a killing curse until Bella, Lucius and Amycus. Voldemort turn around and Mia ran out of the tent.

She ran away from the camp and saw a village up ahead. She went to the Inn and gasping for air. Two soldiers came in and saw Mia. She recognized who it was, it was Darryl and Zachary. Mia hid her face using her hood as they search her. Mia walked pass them with her hood still on and walked out.

I'm not save anymore. I have to go away from here Mia thought. She walked down the street and saw Darryl and Zachary went back to the forests. She sigh with relieved and continue to walk till night falls. She was somewhere in the country side. She walked all day long from morning and she hasn't eaten anything at all.

Mia saw an old couple in a cottage and was having dinner together. Mia didn't dare to let her hood down scared of being noticed in the crowd. Mia walked towards the window and saw a merry couple. The snow was falling lightly now and Mia sneezed. 'Great' Mia mumbled. She sat under a huge three where there was a heart shaped and names was craved on it.

She sigh and nearly fallen asleep in the cold weather. Someone saw her and took her to their home. Mia woke up when she felt very warm and smells delicious food. Mia opens her eyes and saw she was in someone's house. She sat up and turns around.

She saw a middle age man sitting by the fire with two other women. Mia climb off the bed and the man saw her woke up, he walked towards her. 'Where am I?' Mia asked. He smiled and motioned her to sit down. 'I'm River, you're at my house. I found you outside under the tree, you were sleeping in the storm I had to keep you inside before something happens to you' he said in his thick Bulgarian accent. Mia looked outside the sun was hidden due to a storm. 'Wait, what time is it?' Mia asked again. He checked his watch. '9:22 in the morning' he replied. 'I'm late! He's going to kill me soon if I don't go back there' Mia said as she quickly opens the door.

'There is a storm you can't just go out right now! You'll die' he said. Mia didn't stop. 'I rather die froze then be killed by him!' Mia said and left the house. Mia fight her way through the storm unfortunately she was blown off and she knock on the same door. He grinned at her and welcomes her in. 'Didn't I warn you not to go out?' He mimicked. Mia groaned and eats her late breakfast of Bacons and Eggs. Mia looked up at him. 'May I ask you a question?' Mia asked as she looked up from her breakfast.

River smile at her and drink all the contents of his juice. 'Of course' he replied. Mia nodded and asked ' Don't you know who I am?' River looked at her gravely. 'You're his adopted daughter and you've just ran away from him' he replied. Mia was impressed and looked sideways. 'How did you that?' Mia asked eyeing him suspiciously. 'We heard a rumor that you're his daugther and you're name was Mia. Someone from the Inn said two soldiers from England was searching for you saying you escaped' he replied.

He's so calm when he's speaking remind me of school Mia thought. She finished the rest of her breakfast and sat down in front of the fire to warm herself and drinking coffee. 'Has the war started?' Mia asked breaking the silence. River looked at her. 'No, due to the storm it was postponed last night' He replied. 'Why did you ran away from your father?' River asked. Mia sigh and looked deeply in the fire. 'He wanted to kill me because i didn't want to join him in the war today' Mia replied. River nods and pours more coffee in Mia's mug. 'Thank you' Mia whispered. 'You're Welcome' He said.

'You were afraid and you ran away from him. Is that it?' River said. Before she was able to replied, there was aloud knock on the front door. 'Hide quickly!' River said. Mia open to the first door she saw and hide herself under a pile unfold sheets. She heard River opened the door and she recognized all the voices she heard. 'Where is she?!' Lucius shouted. She heard River was tortured as someone performed a Cruciatus Curse on him. 'That room' He whispered. Mia gasped and her stomach twists. The door opens with a bang and she saw Lucius, Bella, Amycus, Alecto and Antoni. Mia bit her lips and watched them as they searched for her. 'Bella looked in the closets, Amycus bathroom, Alecto under those sheets, Antoni check everywhere and I will check the whole house' Lucius said. Everyone parted and began their search.

Antoni took out the sheets one by one and Mia as forced to lay on her back completely covered in her cloak. Antoni reached to the end of the pile and saw Mia's cloak. He grabbed it but Mia helps the other side fighting to keep her appearance away. He finally managed it and grabbed Mia by her collar. 'Lucius I found her!' Antoni shouted. Mia glances at River, pleading for help. River completely ignored her and stood up. Lucius came in and saw Mia, he smirk at her. 'Thank You River for taking a very good care for her and making this fake storm' Lucius said and hand him a bag full of galleons.

Mia felt betrayed and glare at River. Mia was taken away by Amycus and Alecto. When they went outside, it was sunny and it was free from the storm. Lucius hit Mia hard on her face. 'You TRAITOR!' Mia yelled at River. He grinned at her and closes his door. Mia cried nearly all the way back to the camp. She was betrayed to the man who saved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Lucius pushed Mia hard into her father's tent and tie her hands to an armchair. Voldemort entered and glare at Mia. 'A very generous man River is but this is not what I want to discuss. You know I only wanted you to fight with me and you decline. I had to think of a punishment for you' He said. Mia looked away from him. He pulled Mia's chin to his face. Mia can feel his hot breath in her face. 'Tomorrow is the battle and FIGHT with me!' He said and he flicked his wand. 'Diffindo!'He cut the ropes around her wrist. He ushered her out.

Mia stepped out and saw the army training. She sighed and went to her tent. Food was already served at the table. She sat down and began eating. After 20 minutes or so, Bellatrix came in to soothe her and bought two battles of Fire Whisky. She sat them down at the table. Mia gave her a small smile as Bellatrix pour 1/3 of her glass. Bellatrix took her glass and Mia follow suite. 'To the Dark Lord' she cheered. 'To the Dark Lord' Mia repeat and drink the whole liquid down and pour another one. Bellatrix watched her as she drank on. 'What do you want?' Mia asked as she took her second wine.

Bellatrix smile at her. 'Just try to comfort you and you know company you' she said and pours her second wine. Mia eyed her closely and finally said 'I don't need any but I'll thank you for the Fire Whisky' Bella looked at her and sigh. 'Fine I'll leave you alone' she said and left with her glass. Mia looked around her tent and sat at her bed. She pours her third glass and she seemed to have gone drunk. Mia fell asleep and her glass breaks to a million pieces. Someone came in and saw Mia and the broken wine glass. He put Mia gracefully on her camp bed and mends the broken glass. He smile and left.

Mia woke up the next morning and her head was hit with a very bad headache. 'Great go and get yourself drunk on the day of the battle' Mia mumbles and saw Draco Malfoy sitting and eating his breakfast. Mia looked at him. 'Good Morning Mia' He said. She glaces around her surroundings and saw it was still dark outside. 'What are you doing here?' Mia asked as she went to the table and ate her breakfast. 'You sure have a drunken night huh?' Draco said. 'You're avoiding the question!' Mia said. Draco stopped eating and looked at her.

'I have to fight in this battle too'

'Oh, but what are you doing in my tent?'

'There wasn't any more tents left so father asked me to share it with you but don't worry I sleep over there at the side of the tent' Draco said as he pointed out where he slept the night before. Mia said a little 'oh' and they continue they breakfast in silence. Mia was actually happy that someone shared a tent and will be fighting the battle together. After they plates were gone, a loud horn was blown at the camp was filled with a howl. Mia and Draco went outside. A strong and freezing winds blow to their skin and send everyone shivering with coldness.

------------------------------

Sorry it's not that long but I hope you enjoy it! R&R for the battle chapter!!!. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Battle Part 1

'One great way to be in a war is frozen our skins off!' Draco said as he put on his cloak. Mia glares at him. 'You should've gotten used to this by now' Mia said as she pulls on her cloak too. 'Well I want to but my skin just won't accept it!' Draco said as he brushes off snow as it falls down. 'Blood is going to shed tonight. There's no doubt about it' Mia whispers. Draco polishes he's wand and Mia grunts. She steals the polish and step it with her shoes. 'This is a war, not a ball!' Mia said angrily. Draco looks at Mia as she went to the training grounds.

'Amazing' Draco whispers as he made his way towards he's father's tent. Mia saw they all had left for the battle and Mia regretted that she was playing around. She turn back and saw Draco coming out from he's father's tent. Draco emerges to Mia. 'They all left before we get a chance!' Mia shouts. Suddenly, a few death eaters came and ran towards Mia and Draco. 'Both of you quickly the Dark Lord are very angry!' One of them said. Mia and Draco follow them until they saw dragons soaring above them, giants stomping the ground and dementors gliding everywhere.

Mia drew out a very sharp breath. 'Good Luck Draco' Mia said before she departs to Voldemort's side. 'Why are you late?!' He asks. Mia swallows hard. 'I was having a horrible hangover' Mia replies and she saw a huge army upfront. 'Oh Merlin, this is going to be a very long…long war' Mia whispers. Voldemort gives order to the army.

'Today we will fight and tomorrow we will win! Our future is here and we will get it. Remember if you die, die with dignity and pride for we have conquer the whole Europe! Let's fight!' Voldemort shouts. Mia stares at him, feeling strange seeing his new side of him. Mia step up and blew the horn.

Voldemort walk slowly to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic but he found Dumbledore on the first line. 'Nice to meet you again Tom' Dumbledore said. Voldemort's eyes went wide. 'Mia!' Voldemort calls. Mia looks at Lucius and Draco and walks towards Voldemort. 'Yes, father'

'I want you to meet the teacher who bought me to Hogwarts. Generous man isn't he? Sad he just doesn't quit for an old man' He said. Dumbledore looks at Mia. 'Mia Vandutchess? She's nothing like you Tom. She's a brilliant student. And if you don't mind, before we start I would like to borrow Mia for awhile' Dumbledore said. Voldemort sighs and nods.

Mia follows Dumbledore to a far bush. 'Mia, why are you doing this?' Dumbledore asks. Mia looks at the ground. 'It's the path I have chosen for myself. You have to let me go'

'I promised your parents I would take care of you and I failed'

'You have to sometimes, sir'

'You are putting yourself in grave danger. Don't you know that?'

'I am aware of it but it's the risk that I am willing to take'

'You don't understand the dangers-'

'-I understands it very well!! I will find a way out of it. I need time, I have a plan but it needs a perfect timing'

'Tell me of your plan'

'I can't, I have to do this by myself'

'You need help'

'I don't need anyone's help!!'

'Very well'

Mia and Dumbledore went back to the army and Mia glares at Dumbledore. Voldemort drew out his wand and the death eaters move. Mia looked down and saw the ground's moving. 'Father, he is going to ambush us feel the ground?' Mia whispered. Voldemort hushed me.

Voldemort made the signal and Mia wasn't able to do anything but feeling helpless. Dumbledore saw the look on Mia's face and he made a smooth swift and the ground shook harder. 'LISTEN TO ME! HE IS GOING TO AMBUSH US!' Mia shouted. She fell down and saw him flew. Draco helped her as he hoisted into the air. 'Come on' Draco said and took out his wand. 'Get ready. We are going to destroy Tom Riddle!' he whispered. Mia smiled as she holds on her grip around Draco's waists.


End file.
